9 Meses x 4 Caballeros
by anthuanetcielo.solanochunga
Summary: Zeus ha encomendado a nuestros 4 caballeros de bronce a una mision muy importante que consiste en que ellos deberan concebir a sus propios hijos ,que seran el futuro del santuario .Que pasara cuando Seiya concebira al hijo de Saori y del el mismo? Porque Los hombres tendran que tener al bebe?, este fic esta basado en el fanfic de Ilitia Derechos de autor. este fi es un Resumen
1. La Mision De Zeus

**CAPITULO 1_ LA MISION DE ZEUS**

Era la noche mas callada en la mansion kido ... Shun,Hyoga y Shiryu no se sentian bien, 3 de los 4 caballeros permanecian en la puerta del baño ,el cuarto no le daba importancia .Saori los miraba con preocupacion , creia que la comida les habia caido mal (N/A : eso es lo que cree ).Seiya se mantenia sentado en un de los sillones.

-Seiya**-dijo Saori-** Tu no te sientes mal?

-No ,estoy perfectamente bien**-respondio seiya- **

-Y ustedes?

-Estas nauseas nos estan matando, Saori **-dijo Shun antes de entrar corriendo al baño-**

-Chicos me estan preocupando... les parece si llamo al doctor?

-No es necesario Saori**-respondio Shiryu-** Ya se nos pasara ...

Aparece una persona en frente de Saori y los caballeros de bronce

-Hola! **-dijo el hombre con una coronilla de oliva**

-Quien eres y que haces aqui?** -dijo Shun saliendo del baño **

-Soy el **Dios Zeus,** padre de todos los Dioses y Diosas, incluyendo tu Saori

-Pa...Pa?

-Si ... **-voltea a ver a los 4 caballeros- **Ahora .. he venido para encomendarles una mision importante.

-Cual? **-pregunto shiryu **

-Ustedes 4 concebiran unos bebes

-eh? Como es eso posible**-pregunto Saori**

-Todo es posible para mi, El Dios Zeus!

-Entonces**-pone su mano en su boca-** Estaremos vomitando por meses?

-Es lo mas probable .. pero tranquilos.. esos bebes seran el futuro del mundo y herederos de sus armaduras

-Aceptamos su Mision Dios Zeus-** se arrodillan ante el-**

-Muchas gracias muchachos ,ahora **-mira a Saori-** Elige a uno de estos 4 hombres

-Para?

-Hasme Caso muchachita , elige a uno!

-mmm**-piensa-** Elijo a Seiya

-**se acerca a Seiya-** Muy bien muchacho , eres el elegido por una de mis hijas mas preciadas, el niño que concebiras sera tu hijo y el de Athena

-QUE!?**-grito Seiya**

-QUE!?-**gritaron los demas**

-Asi es** -pone una aureola encima de Seiya -** Este hijo tuyo sera el siguiente Dios en camino,Saori cuida muy bien a Seiya ,el no puede perder a este bebe

-Esta bien ...

-ah! se me olvidaba Hyoga, tienes 2 meses de embarazo, Shiryu, tienes 1 mes ,Seiya tu apenas empiesas a gestar hoy y Shun tu eres el primero en Concebir al niño,llevas 8 meses y medio asi que olvidate de las nauseas ...

-Ya me preguntaba porque habia subido de Peso**-dijo Shun**

-Hey! sabes en el peligro en que pudimos poner a estos niños! las batallas y entrenamientos son duros y agotadores mientras estamos asi**!-grito Shiryu**

-Lo se... pero ustedes no entendian las señales que mandaba

-Como Cual?!

-Las nauseas que han sentido por meses y los empujoncitos en la pancita de Shun

-Esperen! Esas nauseas les ha durado meses? **-pregunto Saori-**

-Si-**Shun hablo-** Fui el primero en tenerlas .. despues tuve antojos.

-Por eso estuviste comiendo de mas

**-Asiente-** Bueno supongo que me ire a descansar ... ademas tengo que alimentar a Siane **(N/A se pronuncia Sian)** mi gatita

-Espera! antes de que te vayas ... **-hace aparecer una niña con vestido blanco**- Ella es Kaori ,van a tener que cuidarla por un tiempo ,les servira de ayuda

-Su nombre se parece al mio **-Dijo Saori**

-Sobre eso.. se me agotaron los nombres para las niñas -**empuja a Kaori hacia Saori-** Es tu deber cuidarla y tambien a todos los caballeros... volvere para el nacimiento de El primer Bebe , ve pensando en un nombre Caballero de Andromeda , un dato mas Kaori es timida al principio**-Desaparece-**

-Esta bien** -mira a Kaori-** Te llevare a tu habitacion-se van-

**-Toca su vientre-** Asi que una criatura esta dentro mio**-Dijo Shun** -

-Quieren comer algo?**-pregunto Seiya-**Muero de hambre!

**-se pone verde-** no .. menciones la comida ...

-Porque ? es deliciosa! vamos hyoga hay que comer! que prefieres Hamburguesas o Spaguetti?

**-corre al baño-**

-Bien hecho Seiya-**toca la puerta del baño**- Hey Hyoga estas bien?

-Si...no es ... nada

-Estos meses seran dificiles-**dijo Shiryu-** estare en mi habitacion**-se va-**

-**bajando las escaleras-** La niña se quedo dormida** -dijo Saori-** Donde esta Hyoga?

-Esta en el baño **-aun con sus manos en el vientre-**

-Pasa algo Shun?

-Si ... esta pateandome ,es normal no?

-Si es normal.. puedo sentir?

-Si !

**-Pone su mano en el vientre de Shun-** Se nota que sera muy fuerte

-si **-bosteza-** sera mejor que vaya a descansar...**-sube a su habitacion**-

-Seiya? -**se acerca a Seiya-**

-Pasa algo Saori?

-Siento haberte puesto en este lio

-No hay problema... ademas creo que este niño sera tan fuerte como lo pienso**-sigue comiendo**-

**-toca la puerta del Baño**- Hyoga estas mejor?

-Si , ya salgo-**sale del baño**- estare en mi habitacion**-se va-**

**-bosteza-** Tambien me voy a dormir... hasta mañana Saori-** Se va a su habitacion-**

-hasta mañana Seiya **-Entra a Su habitacion en el primer piso-**

**N/A Les gusto el primer Capitulo ? Espero que si ... lo estoy avansando y ya voy en el capitulo 3 solo que no me ... atrevia a subirlo ... Pronto aparecera Ikki ,Caballero del Fenix, tambien se llevara una gran Sorpresa. Un Adelanto: Se acuerdan de la gatita que mencione? ,Esa gatita es de Shun, el la matiene en su habitacion , ikki no esta mucho en la casa ya que "es alergico a los gatos" (idea mia XD) **

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: **

**LLEGO LA CIGÜEÑA **


	2. Llego La Cigueña!

**Hey! estoy de vuelta con el capitulo 2 de 9 meses X 4 caballeros . A partir de ahora mi Compañera y amiga de la vida Vania me ayudara con la historia gracias por seguirnos ! pronto subire la pagina de mi amiga para que lean sus fics**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2_ LLEGO LA CIGÜEÑA <strong>

Habian pasado ya 15 dias desde la aparicion de Zeus, todo normal, todo estaba tranquilo

Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y Saori se encontraban platicando en la sala de la mansion Kido, mientras que Sanie , la gatita de Shun , recibia caricias ocasionales por Seiya y Saori :

-¿Como vas con tu embarazo Shun?**-pregunto Seiya.**

-b-bien-**no puedo evitar sonrojarse (N/A Mucha sensibilidad no? .. )**

-ah, que bueno. Yo he sentido unos cuantos mareos

-al menos , es parte de esta etapa **-se rio Saori**- Que lindos se ven chicos **-sonrie-**

-eso es porque tu no sufres**-renego hyoga**

-vamos no es tan malo-**lo tranquilizo shiryu**

-Es cierto.. **-Bostezo Saori**

-tengo sed-** dijo Seiya estirandose en el sofa**

-Y-Yo Voy!**-sonrio Shun**

-No Shun, estas en reposo. yo ire a traer agua

-no te preocupes Saori estoy bien, yo ire

-esta bien, ten cuidado**- le ayudó a levantarse (N/A : Se viene la mejor parte :3 )**

Shun habia amanecido de buen humor, ese dia no habia tenido malestar alguno, por lo cual, habia tenido mas facilidades que los demas. Se dirigia paso a paso acercandose a la cocina. Seiya miro hacia atras por instinto , Shayn todavia estiraba lentamente su brazo hasa que un dolor agudo estremecio su cuerpo , se quedo paralizado. Seiya como vio que no pasaba nada, volteo a hablar, pero shun solo se le vino algo a la cabeza:

**-..."bebe, mi bebe"...**

Shun se desplomo. El dolor era tan angustiante que no pudo evitar colocarse en posicion fetal, lo cual apreto su vientre lastimado por tal caida. el vaso estalló en mil añicos y empeoraron el estado de Shun quien dio un grito lastimoso

-S-Seiya! ah.. ahg!**-gritaba**

Inmediatamente todos voltearon y corrieron al lugar del accidente. Se encontraron con una escena poco agradable. Shun estaba totalmente eprimido contra su vientre, sujetandolo fuertemente mientras jadeaba y gemia de dolor. Cuando los ahi presentes recionaron del shock se dieron cuenta de que Shun lloraba y se reprimia mas , sin darse cuenta de que bajo su delicado vientre, habia un pequeño charco de sangre.

-Shun!-** gritaron aterrados**

-chi-chicos! ngh!

-Resiste Shun ! Respira!

-Eso hago! ah! Duele! **-se esforzaba por no inquietarse**

Saori, Hyoga y Shiryu no sabian que hacer, se impacientaron y poco les faltaba llorar hasta que aparecieron Ilitia**(N/A: Diosa de los nacimientos)** y Zeus,conocedores de la situacion.

-Bueno, alguien tiene un sedante?**-dijo Itilia con naturalidad.**

-No-**respondio Saori**

-Shun ¿Podrias resistir la cesarea?

-¿Sin sedante?**-pregunto casi susurrando**

-no hay de otra si no lo hacemos ahora, puede quedar secuelas en el bebe porque no hay espacio suficiente para un parto natural** (N/A : Saben a lo que nos referimos :v)**

-e-esta ...bien... hagalo rapido**-temblaba involuntariamente**

-Estas temblando Shun? **-decia Seiya mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mano (N/A: Tranquilas Fujoshis esto no es Yaoi )**

-s-si-**estremece**- te-tengo miedo

-no te preocupes-** dijo Ilitia-**ah , se me olvidaba , Zeus ¿me puedes explicar algo?

-eh?**-pregunto extrañado Zeus**

-ehm... ¿¡Porque rayos Shun y los demas estan embarazados!? ¿¡Se puede saber que hiciste!?

-larga historia -**sonreia el Dios**

-no hay tiempo para eso- **replico Saori-** Shun se debilita

-es cierto- **afirmo Ilitia**-bueno, necesitamos llevarlo a la sala...

Trasladaron a Shun a la sala y empezo la operacion .Ilitia corto el vientre de Shun cuidadosamente, mientras Shun se sacudia de poco se desangra si Saori no usaba gasas gasas para evitar hemorragias, despues de largas horas de atencion ( 2 aproximadamente) el bebe fue extraido a pesar de las complicaciones, Shun ya no tenia fuerzas ni para respirar,el solo queria dormir un poco...

**...parpadeaba...lentamente...**

**...todo habia acabado... que felicidad...**

**...ese agradable sopor...**

**-creo que DORMIRE SOLO UN POCO**

Y cerro los ojos . Todos celebraban y veian a la pequeña y hermosa criatura que Shun habia traido al mundo, ese cuerpecito tan delicado, parecia que se iba a era una escena muy tierna .Seiya estaba junto a Saori , sosteniendo a la nueva criatura. Hyoga y Shiryu casi vomitan por la cantidad de sangre que desbordaba del sofa,de pronto, Seiya se acerco a Shun para presentarle a su pequeña hija, sí , como oyeron, una preciosa niña habia venido a este toda esa alegria se convirtio en angustia y espanto de un momento a otro .

-Shun, mira a tu hija! **-Seiya mira a Shun, mostrandole a su bebe (N/A : ternura *-***)

-...-** no responde**

-**Saori sacude a Shun-** oye... Shun... ya nacio tu bebe

-¿Shun?-**sacude nuevamente Seiya **

-¿¡SHUN!?**-gritaron todos los ahi presentes**

Hyoga y Shiryu ,que estaban alejados de ahi, se acercaron con curiosidad, pero Kaori, con tremendo ruido , se presento queriendo ver que pasaba, pero los dos caballeros se lo impidieron

-Pero, ¿¡Porque no puedo pasar!?**-refunfuño Kaori**

-Son cosas de adultos Kaori**-dijeron los dos preocupados por lo que pasaba (N/A: Estos dos seran unos buenos padres n.n)**

Shun no respondia, Ilitia aplico primeros auxilios mientras Saori y Seiya calmaban al bebe que queria a su "madre"** (N/A: Kawaii! *se desmaya desmayadamente*)**.Largos minutos que se tornaban siglos,shun no recobraba la conciencia. **¿Acaso el bebe seria huerfano**? Seiya no aceptaba los hechos,Saori solto la mano tibia de Shun.

-Shun..**.-llora Saori**

-no lo creo-**dice Ilitia-** Seiya, coloca al bebe cerca a Shun

-eh...?

Y asi lo hizo Seiya ,coloco al bebe que lloraba con mucho cuidado sobre el pecho de Shun. El tiempo pasaba y entendieron porque Ilitia habia pedido tal ,de un momento a otro, Seiya todo lloroso presenció lo que paso en ese oir los lloriqueos de su tierno bebe , Shun usó sus ultimas fuerzas y abrio los ojos muy suavemente , como si hubiera disfrutado de una larga siesta. Seiya y Saori abrazaron a la "Madre primeriza" y le dieron animos para resistir la sanacion de la de unos minutos viendo a Shun feliz por tener a su primogenito es sus brazos,le preguntaron como se llamaria la pequeña:

-**Azusa-decia- Se llamara Azusa..**

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? Tierno no? si a mi tambien me lo parecio ya que yo no escribi este capitulo .Esperamos que les halla gustado Actualizo pronto!<strong>


End file.
